YAF-ARH
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See YAF-ARH (AU). ---- |weight = 400,000 lbs |main_colour = Dark Grey |secondary_colour = Red }} ''The Yafarian Advanced Robot Hunter, more commonly known by bots who encountered him as YAF-ARH, is a robot spider tank created in the United States by ASWS and Yafarian Robotics.'' Background History Creation With the threat of The Gang on the rise, ASWS gets concerned and after some planning, coleborated with Yafarian Robotics to combat The Gang. While initial models failed to meet expectation, the MK3 model eventually passed the various tests and requirements needed and was quickly employed to face The Gang the next time they appeared. First encounter After detecting The Gang's presense around the ruins of an ASWS facility they had destroyed prior, they imediately sent YAF-ARH to confront them. YAF-ARH proved formidable even for The Gang and nearly did its objective of wiping out The Gang, however due to distraction after distraction The Gang eventually managed to create some distance between them and YAF-ARH and fled the area before YAF-ARH could recover. Despite this setback, ASWS is impressed that YAF-ARH was more than capable of combating The Gang head on. Physical Description YAF-ARH is designed to resemble a giant mechanical spider tank with fear factor being the first priority which is apparent with the design of the head and giant turret on its back. He has five eyes, all of which allows YAF-ARH to focus on multiple targets infront of him. Though if needed he can focus all eyes on a single target to better determine and predict possible movements. YAF-ARH's main armor is a tough composite of carbo-ceramic reinforced Osmonic Titanium alloy and Thavotanium This armor was designed to cause armor-piercing shells of a tank to '''ricochet' off it and survive a barrage of missiles and still operate at maximum combat efficiency. This defense is further helped by the use of a Tachyon Shield that grants full resistance to chemical weapons, conventional gunfire, explosives and blunt force. It however provides limited protection agianst nuclear weapons head on and is generally ineffective agaisnt Chaos Energy attacks, Railguns and high powered lasers. The shield can also be nutralized by Spitfire's Sonic Pulser weapons.'' His legs, with three claws each, allow YAF-ARH to walk up most surfaces with no problem due to internal magnetic induction or by simply gripping the surface with his claws. Because his legs hydraulic and magnetically powered, he also can jump extremely high despite weighing over 400,000 lbs, up to 28 ft into the air. He can also jump forward a frightening distance of 100 ft at a reduced height of 14ft. He prefers to move in that fashion as opposed to simply walking as he only walks at 30 MPH. Armament His six mechanical legs, using powerful hydraulics and magnetic motors, are capable of pounding virtually anything into destruction. From cars, tanks, to larger structures like bridges and skyscrapers by targeting support beams, nothing much can survive YAF-ARH's pounding attacks. When it comes to robots however, no regular robot has been known to survive a pounding from him. The only known way a robot can survive a pounding from YAF-ARH are those who are armed with a couple of P.I.N.G.S. When melee isn't an option, YAF-ARH can use his three graviton plasma cannons on his back. These cannons fire projectiles that when on impact, act like a mini black hole before exploding. These cannons are so powerful YAF-ARH rarely uses them while indoors as he would risk being buried under rubble. While that will not damage him, it will buy time for his target to escape. YAF-ARH also has four machine guns in his head, two in each vent. This however is genrally ineffective agianst most of The Gang. YAF-ARH also has an option to fire blobs of S-Hedsive from a hidden motar in his turret, S-hedsive is a type of militarized adhesive that is extremely sticky and is designed for immobilizing targets of any kind. Whether it be a Wall-E Robot that can run very fast to a runaway space shuttle. Due to his Tachyon shield, he is immune of being stuck in the adhesive as long as the shield is active. Personality YAF-ARH initially had no personality, only following direct orders from the Supreme Military Commander (not from Tobison Alkno since his rank is only Military Commander). Over time, he gained a small amount of remorse for his targets. Though not enough to cause him to refuse to kill the target. Trivia *''The overall concept is based on the Spider Tank Digital Trip found in WATCH_DOGS.'' *''Originally YAF-ARH was going to be able to transform into a hover tank, but it was scrapped due to YAF-ARH being formidable enough as a robot spider tank.'' *''YAF-ARH is so gigantic that even Reece is intimidated by him.'' **''YAF-ARH's size is 67ft long, 45 ft wide and 13.1ft tall.'' Category:Robots Category:ASWS Robots Category:Males